Boot Camp - Day 1
Boot Camp - Day 1, also known as Operation: Basic Battle Training, is one of two missions of the Tutorial Campaign of Red Alert 2 that serves as an introduction to the game. It teaches new players about the basic controls of the game. Overview The mission begins with the Sergeant introducing the Allied Commander to the basics of battle command, such as movement, units, and the map. The Commander begins with control of a single GI who he is ordered to lead out of the Allied base. Outside the base, 4 more GIs join up with the Commander and the Commander is told to lead the GIs to a bridge. The bridge was destroyed the previous day by Navy SEALs who used the bridge for demolition practice. The Sergeant informs the Commander that an engineer is en route via Nighthawk Helicopter to repair the bridge. Once the engineer arrives, the Commander orders the engineer to repair the bridge and his forces continue across to the shooting range. The Commander's GIs practice their shooting skills by destroying all the targets there. After completing the shooting range, a veteran GI joins up with the Commander. Next, the Commander is ordered to take his 6 GIs north to destroy a derelict American Grizzly battle tank. The Sergeant informs the Commander that it takes his men longer to destroy the tank than the targets at the shooting range, and advises the Commander to pick the right units when facing enemies. Key Units/Buildings * GI Trivia * If the player destroys the Construction Yard in the base at the start, they will get an extra engineer, which can be used to repair a second bridge further up north beyond the target shooting range and derelict tank. Crossing the bridge will cause the message "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" to appear on screen. Across this bridge, the player will gain control of the Nighthawk Transport that dropped off the first engineer. Using the helicopter, the player can explore the area to the north, revealing two barns and a cow. The barns explode automatically when they are revealed. * The Construction Yard is the only structure the player can destroy without failing the mission. Destroying the other structures, the Chrono Miner, and the GIs will cause the player to fail the mission. * When the fourth objective is completed, it moves to the sixth objective and skipping the fifth objective. * If the player commands the Nighthawk Transport to land while above the water, it will remain above the water and effectively preventing the player from continuing the mission (unless they destroy the Construction Yard which they can get a spare engineer). ** Similarly, if the player commands the Nighthawk Transport to land while above the ground but not at the spot where the engineer disembarks the player cannot control the engineer until he and the helicopter move to the spot where the engineer should disembark. Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Missions